


love every step of the way

by k_yoong



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, happy thanksgiving this is only like five days late. that's growth!, less reference to size difference kink than i would have liked but we all have flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: Baekhyun gets forced into meeting Yukhei's parents for Thanksgiving. Yukhei makes it up to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	love every step of the way

**Author's Note:**

> title is from kehlani's "thank you" (haha get it? because they're celebrating thanksgiving? haha)
> 
> thank you (haha!) to [miri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechung/pseuds/chanhun) for encouraging me & replacing all my dashes with em dashes you are the loml
> 
> tw: some very light and consensual breathplay for like two fleeting sentences, so if you're not into that just steer clear of like the last paragraph of porn

“Baek, please.” Yukhei whines, and tugs at his boyfriend from where he’s seated in the passenger seat of Yukhei’s very sensible 2012 Ford Focus. “All you’re doing is meeting my parents, you _ promised _ you’d do it.”

“That was coercion and you _ know _ it,” Baekhyun hisses, and curls up into a defensive ball to shield himself from Yukhei’s increasingly impatient hands. “I wasn’t in my right mind. You didn’t even get my agreement in writing. This would never start in a court of law.”

Sometimes, it’s great dating a pre-Law student. Like when they get his order wrong at Papa Johns, and Baekhyun walks in demanding to speak to the manager and walks out with two free pizzas and a coupon for 50% off their next three meals, or when Baekhyun has to dress up for mock cases and Lucas gets to see his ass in those nicely-pressed navy slacks. This is one of the times where it really, really fucking sucks dating a pre-Law student.

Yukhei had jumped the question on him, two weeks ago, in the middle of what Baekhyun liked to call their Daily Dick Appointment, which was genuinely a real appointment Baekhyun would put into his Google Calendar and send Yukhei invites for (usually with the caption ‘fuck yea’), because he claimed he was so busy he needed to schedule every day down to the minute, even though Yukhei was always pretty sure it’s probably just that Baekhyun’s a little bit neurotic. He did feel a little bad about that, but it was the only way Baekhyun would’ve agreed to this, and they both know it. 

_(“Xuxi_,” _Baekhyun had whined, with one leg pushed back above Yukhei’s shoulder._ _“Please, we only have 37 minutes left and if we both want to get off twice, accounting for a 10 minute refractory period, we really need to hurry this up.”_

_ “No,” Yukhei said, and pushed Baekhyun’s hips away from where he’d been trying to push onto his dick impatiently for the past thirty seconds. _

_ Baekhyun had blinked at him, bewildered. “What the fuck do you mean, _ no _ ?” _

_ “Come home with me for Thanksgiving,” Yukhei said, like it was a totally normal thing to say in the middle of sex. “My parents want to meet you.” _

_ “Could we talk about this another time? I thought we were kind of in the middle of something,” Baekhyun said, and tried to bat Yukhei’s hand away from where it was holding him down. _

_ Yukhei pressed him down firmly, refusing to let up. “We _ are _ in the middle of something. All you have to do is agree and we can get on with it.” _

_ “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” _

_ “Nope,” Yukhei said, and made a move to get off Baekhyun. “Say it now.” _

_ “...Fine.” Baekhyun gritted out, reaching out and digging his (surprisingly sharp!) nails into Yukhei’s shoulders to prevent him from moving back any further. “I will.” _

_ Yukhei grinned smugly, and leaned down to bite at the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck. “Not good enough. Say the full sentence. Say _ Yes, Yukhei, you sexy beast, I will come home with you for Thanksgiving and meet your incredible parents, and also I will pay for gas for the two hour drive. _ ” He’d been dating Baekhyun for approximately six months, which meant he’d played this game enough times to know that Baekhyun would just play dumb or pretend he was talking about something else if Yukhei didn’t make him do this. _

_ “Yes, Yukhei, you fucking bastard, I will come home with you for Thanksgiving and meet your incredible parents who will probably hate me and also I will pay for half of the gas you fucking cheapskate, and god you are so lucky I am too horny to be mad at you right now I won’t forget thi—” _

_ He’d shut up then, mostly because Yukhei had finally put it in, and according to Baekhyun’s schedule they only had 33 minutes left at that point.) _

“I don’t understand,” Yukhei says, back in present-day. “You had an internship with the Supreme Court last summer. You met Sonia Sotomayor. I know this, because you shook her hand once and then didn’t shut up about it for the next three weeks. This is just my parents, why are you so nervous about meeting _ them _?”

“Don’t bring Sonia into this,” Baekhyun snaps. “That was different! What if they hate me for being gay?”

“Baekhyun, _ I’m _ gay.”

“And?” Baekhyun’s voice is growing increasingly shrill, and Yukhei is starting to get concerned that the decibel level he’s at is going to alert his nice suburban neighbors in his nice suburban neighborhood, who might be alarmed at the sight of a domestic dispute happening in the middle of Yukhei’s parents’ driveway. “That’s different too!”

Yukhei really didn’t want to pull this card, but it’s looking more and more like he’s going to have to utilize his last resort. “Baekhyun. If you do not get out of the car and get into the house with me, I will not have sex with you for a week.”

That gets Baekhyun’s attention. 

“A week? There’s no fucking way. I’m calling your bluff. You’d never last a week.” Baekhyun argues, but his eyes are wide and startled, and he’s squirming a lot less than he was thirty seconds ago. 

“Fine,” Yukhei concedes. “Two days then. If you don’t get out of the car and get into the house with me, I will not have sex with you for two days. I’ll put it in writing, too.” Yukhei could last two days so long as he jerked off a couple times, but Baekhyun couldn’t. They both know that.

Baekhyun begrudgingly steps out of the car, and slams the door harder than necessary. “I hate you. Bastard. I’m so glad you’re not a lawyer, too. It would be so hard to win against you.” It’s true. Yukhei usually wins their arguments when he cares enough to not let just Baekhyun have his way, and it’s always because he threatens temporary abstinence. It’s half-endearing and half-concerning that Baekhyun likes his dick enough that the threat pretty much always works. 

“I love you too,” Yukhei says, and leans down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun immediately relaxes into his touch, and Yukhei runs a hand through his hair soothingly. “Don’t be nervous. I promise they’ll love you.” 

“Can we just get this over with?” Baekhyun says nervously without acknowledging Yukhei’s words, because he’s never been good with processing emotions beyond Angry, Happy, or Horny, but grabs for Yukhei’s hand when he starts to walk forward. 

Yukhei squeezes his hand in reassurance, and drags him down the driveway and up to his doorstep. He knows Baekhyun is legitimately scared, but there’s no reason to be, and he’s excited to introduce Baekhyun to the people who raised him, in the place where he grew up. 

“I’m excited to see your childhood room,” Baekhyun says, like he can read Yukhei’s thoughts, and Yukhei blinks at him in confusion, because a minute ago Baekhyun couldn’t have cared less about Yukhei’s childhood bedroom. 

“You are?” he asks, and presses the doorbell. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods. “I want to see your embarrassing childhood photos. And also do you think we could fuck on your b—”

The door opens at that exact moment, and Yukhei slaps a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“HI MOM,” Yukhei says loudly. Baekhyun mumbles what sounds like a very muffled _ Hi, Mrs. Wong _ from next to him, and Yukhei drops his hand immediately.

His mom must just be too excited to notice the weirdness of that action, because she doesn’t comment. “Hi boys!” she exclaims, and wraps them both up in a weird half-hug Yukhei has to bend his body in half for. She’s a tiny little thing, with enough personality for someone twice her size. Yukhei outgrew her when he got his growth spurt in the seventh grade, and Baekhyun’s got a good few inches on her, but that doesn’t stop her from reaching up to pinch at Baekhyun’s cheeks fondly. 

“Look at you,” she coos, and Baekhyun looks bewildered by the open display of affection. Yukhei’s never seen him make that face. He wishes he had a camera on him right now, because Baekhyun always looks a little too put together, but right now he’s got this stupid open-mouthed expression on his stupidly pretty face, and Yukhei is really living for it. “He’s so _ small _, Xuxi! So handsome! You did so well!”

“I know,” Yukhei says smugly, and winds an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun manages to squeak out a _ thank you _.

She ushers them in through the door, and helps them hang up their coats near the doorway, talking Baekhyun’s ear off the whole time. Yukhei would try to help, except it’s really fucking funny to see his boyfriend so flustered over a woman who’s barely 5’1” gushing over him.

"We’ve heard so much about you,” she babbles as she directs them towards the living room. “What’s your major? Pre-Law, right? You must be so smart. I always wanted Yukhei to go into Law, because I really like that show, SVU, but he was always more into film. Yukhei told me your family is all on the East Coast? You must be so lonely. You’re always welcome at our house. I kept telling Yukhei to bring you home for a long weekend, but he just always said you were busy. But whenever he comes home all he talks about is you. It’s cute, really—”

“Okay!” Yukhei laughs loudly, embarrassed, and tightens his hand on Baekhyun’s waist, a silent plea not to dig deeper into that last sentence. “That’s enough, mom!”

Baekhyun swats his hand away. “No, Mrs. Wong,” he says sweetly, the first full sentence he’s managed thus far. “Don’t listen to him. _ Please tell me more _.”

“Well he never told me how you met,” she hums, and gestures for them both to sit down on the couch. _ That’s because we met on Grindr, _Yukhei thinks nervously. “Just that it was through mutual friends?”

“That’s right,” Baekhyun says, very convincingly. This is another one of those things about dating a pre-Law student, which is simultaneously very good and very bad: Baekhyun is an extremely good liar, probably because his future occupation kind of depends on it. “One of my friends is a film major too, so he introduced us thinking we’d hit it off. The rest is history, I guess!”

Well, it’s partially true. Baekhyun always tells him the best lies are rooted in some truth anyways. Chanyeol is a film major, and he did introduce them to each other once in passing their freshman year. But if they’re being real about how they’d actually gotten together, Yukhei had messaged him “_ dtf _ ?” on Grindr, Baekhyun had messaged back “ _ kk addy? _”, and then Baekhyun let him smash and Yukhei fell in love forever. It’s a real modern story of romance. Just not Thanksgiving meet-the-parents appropriate.

His mom nods in understanding. “Right. Well, whenever he’s home and he’s not busy on that phone of his texting you, you’re basically the only thing he talks about. _ Mom, Baekhyun is so cute. Mom, Baekhyun’s studying for the LSAT right now, but he hasn’t texted me back in twelve minutes and I miss him, what should I do. Mom, that reminds me of something Baekhyun said once. Mom, look at this picture Baekhyun sent me. _” Baekhyun positively beams at him, and Yukhei thinks for like, two seconds, that this whole thing may have been a mistake. 

“You love me,” Baekhyun says seriously as he turns to face him, and reaches out to pry Yukhei’s hand away from where it’s been plastered to his face for the past three minutes. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Baekhyun, we’re dating. I told you I loved you like, two months into our relationship.”

“I know,” he hums, looking too pleased. “Still embarrassing.” 

His mom looks fascinated. “Young people move so quickly! Your father and I didn’t even drop the L word until our one year anniversary!”

Yukhei blinks, and looks around. “Where _ is _ dad? In the kitchen?”

“Yep! He doesn’t want to be disturbed! You know how he gets!” she laughs, then turns to Baekhyun to explain. “I’m not allowed in the kitchen. I’m just a bit of a disaster at cooking.”

“When I was in elementary school, she tried to microwave a Poptart for me, and our stove caught on fire.” Yukhei says solemnly. He had really wanted that Poptart. It still might be an unresolved source of trauma for him. “She wasn’t even using the stove. We still don’t know how it happened.”

“I see,” Baekhyun says carefully. “I’m sorry about the Poptart.”

God. This is why Baekhyun is his soulmate. Yukhei loves him so fucking much. 

“Anyways,” his mom stands up. “I’m going to go check on your father. Xuxi, why don’t you show Baekhyun your room?”

That sounds like an infinitely better idea than sitting here and letting his mom tell Baekhyun more embarrassing stories about how whipped he is for him, so Yukhei nods and helps Baekhyun up. 

“I’ll call you guys down when dinner is ready!” she calls after them as they go up the stairs. “Have fun! Not too much fun! The condoms in your room are expired, Xuxi!”

“We don’t use condoms anymore, anyways,” Baekhyun whispers, mostly to himself. Yukhei slaps his ass lightly to chastise him.

“Don’t say that,” he hisses, even though he knows his mother is well out of earshot. “Feels wrong to say that in the house where I grew up.”

Baekhyun looks back at him, exasperated. “You forced me into this situation and you really think I’m not going to make you fuck me in your childhood bedroom? Grow the fuck up, Xuxi. Also, if you’re going to slap my ass, do it like you mean it, like that time Jongdae told you about when we hooked up in freshman year and you got so jealous you—”

“OKAY,” Yukhei says loudly, and shoves Baekhyun into his bedroom. He forgets sometimes how chaotically horny Baekhyun is, which is ridiculous considering Baekhyun makes it a point to remind him every two hours. 

“So this is where the magic happens?” Baekhyun asks, looking around, eyes assessing. Judgmental. It makes Yukhei nervous, like Baekhyun is going to find his collection of Coldplay albums, or see that his sheets are only 300 thread count, and decide he can’t be with him anymore. 

Yukhei wraps his arms around Baekhyun from behind and hooks a chin on top of his head. Baekhyun says he hates it when he does that, hates feeling small, but he and Yukhei both know that’s the complete opposite of the truth. “If by magic you mean four years of a prolonged sexuality crisis and one unfortunate two minute encounter with my high school prom date before I realized I couldn’t get it up for her, then yes. This is where the magic happens.” 

“Poor baby,” Baekhyun coos, and reaches up to pat his cheek with a tiny hand. “Don’t worry. We’ll change that. Just don’t be too loud, I don’t want to wake your parents.” 

“Speaking of which,” Yukhei turns Baekhyun around gently by the shoulders to face him. He’s just choosing to ignore that whole thing about waking his parents for now. “You were great with my mom. She clearly loves you already. Are you less nervous now?”

Baekhyun pointedly refuses to make eye contact with him. Not that it’s hard, because all he really has to do is not tilt his head up. “Not really,” he admits. “Don’t ask me to elaborate on that.” 

“So fucking stubborn,” Yukhei says fondly, and slaps Baekhyun’s ass again, harder this time. Just for fun, and also because Baekhyun is doing that very sexy thing where he exists in Yukhei’s general vicinity. “Dinner is going to be fine, my parents are going to love you even more than they already do, and then we are going to come back upstairs and I am going to blow your back out.”

“Couldn’t we just skip to the last part right now, where you blow my back out and then you make an excuse to your parents about me coming down with a sudden illness, or just me generally hating Thanksgiving?” Baekhyun bats his eyelashes at him. He’s trying to appeal to Yukhei’s dick. It’s a stupid move, because everything Baekhyun does appeals to Yukhei’s dick, and Yukhei has just gotten very good at ignoring it over the past half year. 

“Who hates Thanksgiving?” Yukhei frowns. “You get to eat turkey and eat pie for three hours and then pass out in front of the TV watching football.”

“Thanksgiving is a garbage holiday,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath darkly. “Turkey is always dry, and I don’t care about sports, and the pilgrims were murderers.”

Yukhei nods, and pets Baekhyun’s hair soothingly. “Yes, yes, I know. But I know you like apple pie, and my dad is making one special for you. So can you get through tonight for me? Are you going to behave?”

Baekhyun buries his face into Yukhei’s chest and nods sullenly. “Yes, sir,” he says, deadpan. “I can get through tonight. I am going to behave. I will be your good boy. Do you need anything else from me, sir.”

“Hey,” Yukhei frowns, and tugs Baekhyun back. “No turning me on in my childhood room.”

“Even if it’s supposed to be sarcastic?”

“Especially then. You know I like it when you’re mean.” Yukhei dips his head, presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s collarbone where he’s ticklish, just to see him squirm. 

Baekhyun fists a hand in his hair, tugs at his head until his face is pressed up against the side of his neck, and honestly Baekhyun touching him literally anywhere is like a Pavolvian response at this point, so Yukhei’s just about ready to go now. Yukhei presses a kiss to his neck obligingly. 

“Baek. Do you think lube expires?”

“It does,” Baekhyun says immediately. Yukhei wonders if that’s something he’d have to know for his Law classes, for some reason, or if Baekhyun just goes around knowing everything all the time. “I brought some, for later. In my back pocket. We don’t have enough time right now.”

“I didn’t say anything about using it right now!” Yukhei slides a hand into Baekhyun’s back pocket, squeezing exaggeratedly at his ass before he digs out a mini bottle of lube. Cute! Baekhyun is so smart. He always thinks ahead. Yukhei would be lost without him. “I do want to suck you off real quick, though.”

Baekhyun grabs the lube out of his hand and tosses it onto the nightstand before he even finishes his sentence, reaches up on his tiptoes to push his mouth against Yukhei’s, open and messy. 

“Is that a yes to the blowjob?” Yukhei pants against his mouth when Baekhyun finally lets him up for air. 

“You _ know _it’s a yes, asshole.” Asshole is Baekhyun’s version of a pet name, so Yukhei just kisses the side of his stupid cute little droopy mouth. Baekhyun falls backwards onto his twin bed, which hasn’t really fit Yukhei since middle school but is just the right size for Baekhyun, and drags Yukhei down with him. Baekhyun kisses him again eagerly, and Yukhei can already feel the line of his dick pressing against his hipbone. 

“Already?” He mutters into the kiss, unsurprised but pleased anyways. He slides a hand up Baekhyun’s nice sweater, tracing over the curve of his waist. 

Baekhyun spreads his legs eagerly from underneath Yukhei’s body, pushes down at his shoulder with a socked foot until he’s right where Baekhyun wants him. “All for you, baby,” he grins down at Yukhei, in that way he knows drives him crazy. Yukhei goes down easily, all too willing to let Baekhyun push him around.

Usually Yukhei would fool around a little bit first, maybe eat a little ass, but right now they’re pressed for time. Just enough time to get down to business, cuddle a little bit, then clean up and pretend they’ve never seen each other naked in their lives. _ Take that Baekhyun _ , he thinks triumphantly. _ Not all of us need a Google Calendar event to be mindful of time. _

He undoes Baekhyun’s jeans and pushes them down gently, just enough to be able to pull out his dick, already half-hard from where it’s been straining against his favorite briefs. Not Baekhyun’s favorite, Yukhei’s favorite, because he thinks they make his ass look extra cute, and he makes sure to tell Baekhyun as much every time he wears them. 

“Cute!” he pinches Baekhyun’s ass playfully, and dodges when Baekhyun swats at his head. 

“Just get on with it,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he’s got that half-smile on his face that Yukhei knows means he’s mostly just amused.

Yukhei hums and leans up, wraps his free hand easily around the width of Baekhyun’s thigh to bend it up and over his shoulder for better access. “Fine,” he says, and digs the heel of his palm against the base of his cock. “But please be quiet. Just because my mom knows we’re sexually active doesn’t mean I want her hearing it.” 

“Give me a reason to not be quiet,” Baekhyun says, tone challenging. He lives to rile him up, and it always works. “Then we’ll talk.”

God. He’s such an asshole. Yukhei loves that about him too, though.

He wraps his free hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, pressing a kiss to the head before he swallows him down fully. He’s determined not to waste any time today, especially right now. Baekhyun moans, sharp and loud, and Yukhei squeezes at his thigh in warning. Baekhyun just bites down on his lip in response, squirming under Yukhei as he tries his best to stay still, keep quiet. It’s so _ Baekhyun _ of him to do this, to talk a big game and then crumble as soon as Yukhei gets his mouth on him. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says suddenly, but less like _ oh my god Yukhei you’re doing amazing _ and more like he’s in disbelief. When Yukhei looks up, Baekhyun’s not even paying attention to him. Rude. “Is that a baby picture on the wall? That’s so fucking cute.”

“Please don’t talk about my baby photos when I’m sucking your dick,” Yukhei means to say, but he’s still got Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, so he’s pretty sure it just comes out sounding like _ dskfjsdfdsfm _. Either way, Baekhyun seems to get the idea. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes, trying not to laugh at his affronted expression, and runs his hands through Yukhei’s hair soothingly. “Won’t happen again. Got distracted. Love you.”

Yukhei swallows his dick back down, which is as close to an _ I love you too, you fucking weirdo, _as he can get right now, and works himself into a rhythm, sliding his lips up and down Baekhyun’s cock and twisting his hand at the base on every off-stroke just to switch things up a little bit. Keep Baekhyun on his toes, if you will. Baekhyun, doing his very best to be quiet, whimpers and curls his fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands insistently to get him to quicken his pace.

Yukhei never really _ enjoyed _ giving blowjobs, at least not before he started dating Baekhyun. It was sort of more like something he’d really enjoy getting, and then would reciprocate just for the sake of being polite. But Baekhyun is always so open, so responsive, and all Yukhei wants to do is take him apart, make him feel good. Baekhyun’s thigh is shaking where it’s pushed up over his shoulder, and really, Yukhei would be lying if he said it wasn’t kind of a power trip. Baekhyun never lets anyone see him like this, vulnerable and exposed. Yukhei considers it something of a privilege to be the one making him react like this.

He hums a little bit, traces his tongue over a vein on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun tugs at his hair hard, just on the edge of too much. He rolls his hips up fluidly into Yukhei’s mouth, and he accepts it easily. Baekhyun rewards him with a pleased smile. 

“So good, Xuxi,” he whispers softly, and Yukhei hates that it goes to his dick instantly. “You’re so good for me. So pretty like this.”

Yukhei looks up at him with accusing eyes, without ever removing his mouth from Baekhyun’s dick, because he’s dedicated like that. Baekhyun laughs, even though he still sounds wrecked, and brings a hand up to cup Yukhei’s cheek gently.

“What?” he says innocently, like he doesn’t know Yukhei’s maybe kind of definitely got a praise kink. “It’s true. You’re the prettiest. My good b—”

Yukhei does that swirly thing with his tongue he knows Baekhyun likes to shut him up, which backfires because Baekhyun just cuts off into another moan, even louder than the first one this time. He pulls off quickly, panicked, and looks around like he expects Baekhyun’s moan to have summoned his mom to pop into his bedroom Mean Girls style and ask if they need any snacks, or drinks, or maybe condoms. 

“Xuxi,” Baekhyun whines, sadly, and tries to tug Yukhei back towards his dick.

“Told you that you have to be quiet,” Yukhei whispers harshly, resisting the pull of Baekhyun’s tiny little hands. He does stroke lightly at Baekhyun’s dick, though, because he’s not a fucking monster. 

“Fine, fine, fine, I’ll try, I’ll be quieter, just _ please _,” Baekhyun flat out begs, rubbing the head of his cock over Yukhei’s lips. “Please, I’m so fucking close.”

If Yukhei were a worse man, or maybe just less whipped for Baekhyun, he’d point out how _ funny _ it is that Baekhyun’s been reduced to begging when less than ten minutes ago he was goading Yukhei on about not even being able to make him moan. Instead, he just bites at Baekhyun’s inner thigh, a warning, before sliding his mouth down his dick again. 

True to his word, Baekhyun is definitely close, and Yukhei can tell by the way his whimpers are getting higher in pitch. It only takes a few more minutes of artful sucking (yeah, Yukhei considers dick sucking an art, he’ll admit that to anyone) before Baekhyun starts shaking again, and he grabs at Yukhei’s shoulder for stability, like it’s his last anchor. Yukhei hums around Baekhyun’s dick, and Baekhyun digs his nails into the side of his neck sharply, which is his only warning before Baekhyun is coming down his throat.

“Xuxi,” he whimpers, soft and hazy. Yukhei swallows obediently, and before he can do so much as blink, Baekhyun’s pulling him up roughly by the collar of his shirt to kiss him, shoving a tongue down his throat. Baekhyun sticks a hand down his skinny jeans to stroke him off, and Yukhei groans into his mouth, hips bucking up into the tight circle of Baekhyun’s hand where it’s wrapped around his dick. He comes embarrassingly fast, spilling over Baekhyun’s hand in a matter of seconds, and ruining his very nice sweater he had bought specifically for this occasion. 

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. “Oh, fuck— your shirt—” he makes a move to get up, but Yukhei will have none of that, because he refuses to _ not _cuddle after sex. They’re not barbarians. He lets out a needy whine, making grabby hands at Baekhyun until he settles back down into bed.

“I’ll just change,” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s neck, having tugged him back down properly. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab a tissue (very conveniently located! on purpose!) and wipes Baekhyun’s dirtied hand, doing his best to clean some of the mess off his sweater too. “‘S not a big deal.” 

“Gross.” Baekhyun relaxes into his touch and wraps an arm around his waist. His arms are barely long enough to reach around his entire torso, but he does his best, and Yukhei appreciates that.

“You love it,” Yukhei says cheekily and tosses the tissue onto the floor somewhere. That’s a problem for future Yukhei, even if it’s only 20-minutes-in-the-future Yukhei. He kisses Baekhyun on the cheek wetly, and laughs when Baekhyun squirms away from him. “Are you feeling more relaxed yet?”

Baekhyun tosses a leg over his hip and curls into the side of his body, looking very much like the cutest octopus in the entire world, and hums. “I don’t know if _ relaxed _ is the right word for it, but an orgasm always does help take the edge off a little bit.” 

Feeling bold, Yukhei grins up at him and sneaks a hand down. “Think we can squeeze in another one then?”

“I think we could risk it,” Baekhyun grins, practically feral, because he’s insatiable, and leans down to press his mouth to Yukhei’s before they hear a knock on the door. Yukhei’s never seen Baekhyun move that fast, not even when they’re in Target and Baekhyun sees an old woman about to take the last pack of Pamplemousse LaCroix (Yukhei doesn’t even fucking know what Pamplemousse is, but Baekhyun likes it enough to commit near acts of violence in its name, so he respects it), but he shoves Yukhei off him and gets under the covers with lightning speed. 

“What is it, mom?” Yukhei yells loudly, tucking himself in and pulling his jeans back up. Baekhyun, from where he’s still half-under the covers, watches his dick get covered up sadly, and pats at it as if bidding it goodbye. 

“Goodnight, sweet prince,” he whispers, and Yukhei smothers him with a pillow. 

“Dinner is ready,” his mother yells back through the door. “Just letting you know! Hope I’m not interrupting!” Yukhei feels very much like he’s an awkward teenager in high school almost caught masturbating again, except that’s ridiculous because he’s an adult, and this time he’s not masturbating, he’s with Baekhyun who is the sexiest man alive, so this is really a win for him. High school Yukhei would be so proud of him right now. 

“We’ll be down in five,” he says loudly, and waits until he can hear his mom’s footsteps walking away before he scrambles out of bed, pulling his sweater up and over his head in one move before rummaging in his closet to see if he’s got any other clothes he might’ve left at home that would be Thanksgiving Dinner Appropriate. 

Baekhyun follows him blindly after a few minutes of watching Yukhei flail, and bites at his neck, reaching around to brush over his abs. He’s clearly still feeling frisky, and Yukhei has to push him away with a hand (his hand covers Baekhyun’s entire face holy shit how did he neer notice that?) before Baekhyun steps back, looking extremely betrayed. 

“Down, boy,” Yukhei laughs, and kisses him chastely to placate him, though Baekhyun still whines when he pulls away. “We’ll have time for that later.”

“We better have time,” Baekhyun grumbles and reaches around him to grab a plain black button down from out of his closet. “Wear this. Everything else in your closet is atrocious.”

Yukhei shrugs and slips the shirt on. He’s not offended, mostly because it’s true, and also because Baekhyun could literally say anything to him and Yukhei would still think he was the most precious thing to ever exist. “That’s because I bought all of these clothes before I started dating you, and you’re singlehandedly responsible for picking out 99% of my wardrobe now.”

“It would be 100% if I had my way, but for some reason that’s beyond me you refuse to throw out those ratty cargo shorts of yours,” Baekhyun huffs, and reaches up to button his shirt up. “When you wear those it makes me feel like I’m dating a straight man.”

“They’re comfy!” Yukhei protests, and takes Baekhyun’s hand in his. “And I’m clearly not straight, as evidenced by the fact that I had your dick in my mouth no less than 5 minutes ago, and will hopefully have my dick in your ass within the next 2 hours, god willing. But we have to get through dinner first.”

Baekhyun breathes out roughly, and nods. “Fine. Okay. Dinner. I can do that.” He squeezes Yukhei’s hand just a little tighter, and right when they leave his room Yukhei pulls him into another kiss, short and sweet. 

“I promise they’re going to love you. My mother is about two glasses of wine away from asking you to move in with us.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I know,” Baekhyun says dismissively, but his face is flushing red, which Yukhei knows is a sign that he’s secretly pleased. “Let’s just get on with it before your mom starts to think we’re fucking again.”

When they get to the dining room, his mom is almost done setting the table, and his dad. Well. His dad is standing awkwardly near the front of his room, clearly waiting for them. 

“Baekhyun,” he says gruffly. Yukhei’s dad isn’t necessarily the most talkative, but he tries, and usually his mom does enough to balance it out anyways. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of our son.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wong,” Baekhyun shakes his hand, a little stiff, and Yukhei presses a hand to the small of his back in reassurance. “Your son is the one always taking care of me, so no need to thank me.”

Well that’s a lie. Baekhyun definitely takes care of him more than the other way around. Yukhei doesn’t even know how he lived before Baekhyun, who not only picks out his outfits but also teaches him cool adult things like how to fold a fitted sheet and how long is too long to not replace your Brita filter. 

His dad turns to him, and Yukhei gives him a little side hug, hand still on Baekhyun’s waist. “Good to see you, dad,” he nods in the direction of the food already set on the table. “Dinner smells good.”

“I hope it does, because I did it all myself.” he whispers to Baekhyun conspiratorially. “Yukhei’s mother isn’t the best in the kitchen.”

“So I’ve heard,” Baekhyun nods, restrained. “Yukhei told me about the Poptart incident.”

His mom huffs. “I’m right here, you know,” she pinches Yukhei’s cheek. “Now are you boys just going to talk about how useless of a cook I am for the rest of the night, or do you want to eat?”

They sit, and Yukhei listens very politely to ten minutes of his mom talking about how his dad got the recipe for the turkey this year from the Barefoot Contessa, and Yukhei’s not sure who that is but it’s a stupid name, and she’s apparently a big fan of the double brining method, whatever that means.

She stares at him for a couple of seconds, and Yukhei swallows nervously. “What is it, mom?”

“Did you change?” she adjusts her glasses a little bit. “I could’ve sworn you were wearing something different earlier.”

Baekhyun digs his fingernails into his wrist, alarmed (fucking _ ow _ his nails are so sharp, and Yukhei laughs, a little too loud to be natural. “Yeah, I was feeling a bit warm.”

“So,” his dad starts, blessedly changing the subject before his mom can question him further. He takes a sip of his Natty Light, and Yukhei’s tried to explain to him that Natty Light is what frats at college serve to freshmen because it’s cheap and shitty, and they just don’t know better because they’ve never drank before, but he never listens. “You boys watch the big game today?”

“What game,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear, because he doesn’t know a thing about sports.

“Football, babe.” Yukhei whispers back, then shakes his head. “And no, Baekhyun and I were driving up the whole time. We don’t usually watch sports together anyways.”

“That’s a shame,” his dad hums, not disapprovingly. “Baekhyun, did you know Yukhei used to play football in high school?”

_ That _ catches Baekhyun’s attention. He leans forward eagerly, eyes suddenly sparkling. “No,” he says sweetly, and rubs a demonic little hand over Yukhei’s knee under the table. Oh no. He’s horny. Oh no. Yukhei liked it better when he was too nervous to think with his dick. “Yukhei never told me that. That is _ so _ interesting!”

His parents launch off into a tangent about how Yukhei had been the star quarterback, MVP of his high school football team two years in a row, and though Baekhyun is looking at them with rapt attention, he’s also fiddling under the table, and Yukhei looks at him strangely when his phone vibrates, three times. When they started dating, Baekhyun not only insisted Yukhei set a special ringtone for him, but also that he set a specific vibration tone so that even when his phone was on silent, he’d know if it was Baekhyun texting him. 

Baekhyun asks his dad if they have any pictures of Yukhei playing football he could possibly take home to frame, and his mom breaks out the childhood photo albums, which is objectively going to be a disaster for him but also distracts them all for a good deal of time, so he takes the chance to glance down at his phone while they’re occupied. 

Holy fuck. It’s an ass pic. Yukhei turns down the brightness on his phone all the way down, in a panic, and looks around. His parents are now showing Baekhyun pictures of his middle school emo phase, which was short-lived but unfortunately well-documented. Baekhyun looks positively thrilled. He’ll deal with that later. 

He squints at the picture, recognizing the bedspread in the background. 

6:12 PM [Yukhei]

_ Baek _

_ Babe _

_ Is that my room??? LIke my room upstairs in this house currently??? _

_ When did you even take this??? How did i not notice??? _

_ Why are u sending this to me now!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ 🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆 _

  
  


[宝贝] 6:14 PM

_ dinr worry abt it _

_ dont* _

6:15 PM [Yukhei]

_ Wtf _

_ How are u texting me and talking to my dad about the Food Network at the same time _

[宝贝] 6:16 PM

_i said dont wrry abt it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@!!!_

_[Image Attached]_

_ 👉🏼👌🏼👅 _

6:17 PM [Yukhei]

_ U are the devil!!!!!! I’m dating the devil!!!!!!!!! _

_ 🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆 _

  
  


When he looks up from his phone, he makes direct eye contact with Baekhyun, who just smiles placidly at him and rubs his hand up the length of Yukhei’s thigh. God. He really is the devil. 

The rest of dinner goes as smoothly as it can, considering Baekhyun alternates between sending him typo-ridden sexts from under the table and trying to get his hand as inappropriately close to Yukhei’s crotch as he can when he’s not busy trying to charm the fuck out of his parents. His mom and dad are clearly taken with him, and they might be a little bit drunk, which definitely helps, but Baekhyun is naturally a charming person anyways, the type to draw people in without them even realizing it. Yukhei’s not sure why he was ever that nervous to begin with.

Baekhyun offers to help wash the dishes when they’ve finished up, but Yukhei’s mom just shakes her head and reaches up to squish Baekhyun’s cheeks together. “Don’t be silly,” she scolds. “You’re our guest, you will do no such thing. Xuxi, on the other hand—”

“_ Mom _,” Yukhei whines, because Baekhyun’s been teasing him all night and all he really wants to do is go upstairs and finish what he’s already started. 

“Yukhei,” his father warns, and Yukhei hangs his head sadly knowing he’s already lost. “Listen to your mother. Baekhyun, go ahead and get some rest upstairs.”

He turns to Baekhyun, who just gives him a vaguely sympathetic smile and leans up on his tiptoes, lingering just a beat too long to whisper into his ear. “I’ll just get started without you then,” he whispers, one hand braced against his bicep for support. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Yukhei swallows nervously, again, and tugs at the collar of his shirt as Baekhyun pulls away, suddenly feeling very warm. That’s an order if he’s ever heard one, and Yukhei has never been one to disobey.

“I’ll try,” he whispers back, and Baekhyun shoots him one final smile over his shoulder before he thanks his parents for the meal and walks up the stairs. 

Once he’s an acceptable distance away, his mom turns to him immediately. “If you ever break up with him,” she says. “You will not be allowed back into this house.” Yukhei is pretty sure that’s a real threat. It wouldn’t surprise him.

“You liked him that much?” Yukhei blinks, surprised. Not because he doesn’t think Baekhyun is likeable, just that she’s never taken to anyone else he’s dated this quickly before. 

“He’s cute,” she smiles fondly. His father makes a vague noise of agreement. “And you clearly think the world of him. You don’t actually have to do the dishes, I just wanted to tell you that!” 

Yukhei blushes, embarrassed. His friends all know how whipped he is for Baekhyun, and he’s subject to constant torment for it, but it feels different hearing it from his mother, somehow. For now, what he needs to focus on is the fact that Baekhyun is in his room, upstairs, alone, probably already naked. 

“Okay,” he says quickly, and tries not to make his exit too obviously fast. “Thanks mom, thanks dad, sounds good love you both, bye!!”

When he makes it up to his bedroom, out of breath from running up the stairs, Baekhyun’s already face down, ass up on his bed, and has managed to strip from the waist down and start working two fingers into himself in the 5 minutes it took for Yukhei to finish talking to his parents. His face is pressed into Yukhei’s pillow, biting down to minimize the noises coming out of his mouth whenever he brushes his prostate, and Yukhei is so fucking hard he thinks he might pass out if he doesn’t get his dick wet, in like, the next five minutes. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun seems to have the same idea, because when he hears the door open he whips his head around so fast Yukhei worries for a second he might get whiplash. “I said not to keep me waiting,” he hisses, like it wasn’t literally just _ five fucking minutes _ he’d been wthout Yukhei, and slides in a third finger alongside the others. “Get the fuck _ over _ here.”

Yukhei nearly trips in his haste to strip naked and get over to where Baekhyun is as fast as possible, kicking off his jeans and leaving his boxers by the door. Baekhyun laughs when he tries to just pull his shirt off, and the collar gets stuck around his head. Yukhei pouts at him when he finally manages to get it off, and collapses on top of him very unsexily.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he complains, and reaches out to force Baekhyun’s head back at a weird angle so he can press their lips together. “You’ve been teasing me all night, don’t be surprised if I’m a little bit out of it right now.”

“You’re smushing my arm,” Baekhyun whines, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Yukhei’s shirt, from where it’s been tossed over the headboard of his bed.

“How many shirts of mine are you going to ruin tonight?” he smacks Baekhyun’s ass playfully again and ignores Baekhyun’s not-so-playful moan in response to flip them over the best he can on his tiny mattress without both of them falling off the edge, so Baekhyun is on top. 

Baekhyun grins down at him, smug, and when he sits all the way up to straddle his lap, Yukhei notices he’s somehow managed to dig out his high school football jersey in the ten minutes Yukhei was downstairs, and is wearing only that. Only that. Just the jersey. Holy fuck. Yukhei feels his brain short circuit. “Hopefully this will be the third,” he says, and grinds down, ass pressed against Yukhei’s dick. 

He’s fucking evil. Yukhei wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Yukhei reaches out to grip at the flare of his hips, fingers digging in hard. “How did you— where did you— why—” he babbles, unable to form complete sentences. He’ll try again in five minutes, or whenever Baekhyun decides to stop being a fucking tease. 

Baekhyun hums, and reaches over to the nightstand where he’s very thoughtfully placed their trusty travel-sized bottle of lube from before (TSA approved!). “Don’t worry about it,” he says as he grabs Yukhei’s hand forcefully, pours a generous amount of lube over his fingers, and Yukhei seems to be sensing a theme for tonight, which is that Baekhyun is stupid sexy when he’s being dumb and mysterious like this and Yukhei has no idea what’s happening in his horny brain right now but he’s very thankful for it nonetheless. “Fingers in me, please.”

Well. At least he said please. That’s about as polite as Baekhyun gets in bed. 

“Fine,” Yukhei says, like it’s a great burden, and pushes a finger into him to test the stretch. He pushes in another, knuckle deep, and laughs breathily when Baekhyun immediately slumps forward, whining into his chest needily. 

“_ More _,” he demands, pressing back against Yukhei’s hand every time he pulls his fingers away. “I was already three fingers deep when you walked in, Xuxi, don’t tease.”

Yukhei grumbles and presses a third finger in, obligingly. “Needy. In my defense, one of your fingers is like, half the width of mine.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, and leans up to suck a hickey into his collarbone. “It’s sexy.” 

“_ You’re _ sexy,” Yukhei replies dumbly, because it’s true, and it’s also the only thought running through his very empty mind right now. He drives his fingers up, a little harder than before, and relishes in the little whimpers Baekhyun lets out the entire time. 

Baekhyun reaches up to grab at his shoulders, pushes himself up and practically starts bouncing on Yukhei’s hand, apparently having deemed his pace to not be fast enough. “You always make me— ah— do all the work,” he whines, cutting off once in the middle to let out a shaky moan when Yukhei twists his wrist a little bit. 

“That’s because you like being in control,” Yukhei pants, a little breathless, and ruts up to get a little bit of friction on his dick. Baekhyun looks so good like this, above him, it always leaves him a little short of breath. He’ll never get tired of seeing him from this angle, or any other. “Even when you’re fucking _ begging _ for it.”

“Less talking, more action,” Baekhyun whines again, eyes half-lidded and glassy, and it’s ironic coming from him because Baekhyun is so chatty during sex that Yukhei usually can’t get him to shut up unless he’s got a couple fingers shoved into his mouth. He rides down harder on Yukhei’s fingers, like it’s still not enough, and Yukhei wonders if he could fit a fourth finger in, maybe not today, but just in general. He wants to push Baekhyun to his limits, see if he’d still mouth off like this. “Said you were going to blow my back out, so do it.”

Yukhei pulls his fingers out and Baekhyun goes pliant in his arms, just eager and dazed now, allowing himself to be moved around until he’s on his back, practically bent in half, and Yukhei’s kneeling in front of him. The first time they’d had sex, Yukhei had practically come in his own pants when Baekhyun had hooked an arm around the backss of his own knees and kept his own legs pressed up to his chest, and even now, if he thinks too hard about how flexible Baekhyun is he has to excuse himself to go jerk off a little bit. “Okay, but keep the jersey on.”

Baekhyun grins at him all predatory, like it’s somehow a surprise to him that Yukhei is maybe a little bit a lot into seeing him in his own clothes. “Wasn’t gonna take it off after going through all the trouble to find it, but okay, baby,” he coos at him, running a tiny hand down his chest. 

“Good,” Yukhei says, and reaches back over to the lube, slicking himself up before he wraps Baekhyun’s legs around his waist, keeping him steady with a hand wrapped around his thigh. He holds himself at the base of his dick and presses the head against Baekhyun, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead even though Baekhyun’s kind of sweaty and gross and his hair is sticking to the nape of his neck already. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for the past three hours,” Baekhyun snaps, because he’s just not capable of saying _ yes _ like a normal person. “I’ve been telling you that too, so you better get inside me in the next three seconds or I’m going t—”

Yukhei pushes in and immediately claps a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth which is good because predictably he lets out a moan, loud and sharp even though it’s mostly muffled by his palm. He shushes him a little bit, struggling to stay silent himself because Baekhyun always feels fucking incredible, then grinds in a little bit until his hips are fully flush with Baekhyun’s ass, giving him a couple of moments to adjust. It’s a gesture Yukhei thinks is thoughtful, but Baekhyun thinks is unnecessary, and he says as much.  
  


“Xuxi,” he whimpers, drawn-out. “Need you _ now _ , can’t wait anymore. _ Please _.” 

“I think I’ve spoiled you,” Yukhei hums thoughtfully and rotates his hips, just enough to switch the angle up a little. “Then again, you’ve never been patient with me, huh?”

Baekhyun quivers from underneath him, unable to take things into his own hands and move back himself since Yukhei’s got a firm grasp on his legs. “You like that about me,” he laughs weakly, and fists a hand into Yukhei’s jersey, just to have something to hold onto.

“Fair enough,” Yukhei says, because he likes everything about Baekhyun, and presses forward until he can push his legs over his shoulders. “Just remember not to be too loud.” Before Baekhyun can react, he draws almost all the way out before fucking back into him in one long, smooth motion.

He starts to move, working himself into a steady pace, and Baekhyun reaches up to grab at Yukhei’s hair and drag him down forcefully for a kiss, open-mouthed and with more teeth than is strictly necessary. He’s so out of it already, can’t even keep his eyes open longer than a couple of seconds at a time because he’s so dazed, and he keeps missing Yukhei’s mouth by a couple centimeters, but Yukhei still likes it way too much. Baekhyun’s whimpering against him now, something that sounds like a blur between his name and the words _ please _ or _ fuck _. He almost feels bad for making Baekhyun wait this long, even if there’s no way they could’ve been any faster about this without completely skipping dinner, which would’ve ruined the entire point of taking him home for Thanksgiving anyways. 

“You look so fucking good in this,” he grits out as he grinds up into Baekhyun, shoves a hand up his jersey until it’s rucked up over his chest. Baekhyun just whimpers in response, and Yukhei rubs a thumb over his nipple, hand squeezing at his hips, then his small fucking waist, then all over his torso, like he can’t decide where to touch.

Baekhyun tightens around him purposefully, as if to say _ I know _, and Yukhei groans and slams his hips forward, with enough force that Baekhyun actually shifts up on the bed a little and Yukhei has to readjust so he’s not bumping against the headboard. He shoves his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun whimpers, tilts his head back and to the side, always needy for Yukhei to leave marks on him. Yukhei’s not a possessive person, not usually, but it does make something in his chest burn, bright and hot, to see his marks all over Baekhyun, who wears them with pride even when he probably shouldn’t. 

“Feels good,” Baekhyun whimpers as Yukhei sucks a dark hickey into the side of his neck and thrusting into him shallowly, more just grinding into him than actually fucking. “So fucking full.” 

Yukhei traces a thumb over his lips, sinking inside slow but shallow, just enough that all Baekhyun can purse his lips and moan around it. “Fuck,” he says, with feeling, and dips his thumb in deeper to press against Baekhyun’s tongue, hot and heavy. 

Baekhyun accepts the finger eagerly, scratches his nails bluntly down his shoulders, then over his biceps, and Yukhei is suddenly thankful that it’s autumn and short sleeved shirts are no longer seasonally appropriate, because those are definitely going to leave marks at least for a couple of days and he’s in no mood to have to explain to people how or why he got them. Yukhei presses his legs back again, thrusting up into Baekhyun’s prostate and Baekhyun bites down on his thumb, crying out as his hands fall uselessly to his sides. 

“I got you,” Yukhei shushes him, though his voice is straining with effort, and slips his thumb out of Baekhyun’s mouth in favor of gathering Baekhyun into his arms as he starts rolling his hips forward again harder, a little sloppier, though Baekhyun clearly doesn’t notice or care. Baekhyun fists his hands in the sheets, grinds back against Yukhei the best he can given the limited leverage he has in this position, but it makes all the difference. 

Yukhei sets the pace, slow and rough, and Baekhyun is barely speaking anymore, just letting out these punched out high-pitched sounds that go straight to his cock, make him want to stay like this forever. But he also wants to make Baekhyun come, wants to make him feel good so desperately, so he reaches forward and wraps a hand around the base of Baekhyun’s slender throat as he drives his hips forward. He realizes halfway through that his fingers reach almost all the way around, and it drives Yukhei crazy, just a little bit. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen with surprise, but his movements underneath Yukhei just grow more desperate, and he nods his head wildly once he realizes what Yukhei’s getting at. This isn’t something they do too often, but they know they’re both into it within reason, and Yukhei presses down a little bit, not enough to restrict Baekhyun’s airflow, but enough that Baekhyun can feel fingers at his throat, a promise of what’s to come. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, and Yukhei presses down again, harder this time, and almost immediately Baekhyun’s letting out a muffled scream, coming all over Yukhei’s torso and old jersey. 

Yukhei’s shirts: 0, Baekhyun: 1. 

He makes a move to pull out, but Baekhyun reaches out with surprising dexterity for someone who’s just had like a full minute-long orgasm, and digs his fingers into his ass to prevent him from moving away. “Don’t you dare,” he hisses out, sounding wrecked. “Want you inside.”

Yukhei groans and drops his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder again, hips moving forward desperately. “Good boy,” Baekhyun whispers to him, and Baekhyun’s so fucking unfair, saying things like that when he knows Yukhei’s at his weakest, and all it takes from there is Baekhyun petting a hand through his hair before Yukhei spills into him, warm and messy. 

“Don’t pull out yet,” Baekhyun demands, before Yukhei even gets a chance to catch his breath. He rolls on his side so his back is pressed to Yukhei’s front, and drags Yukhei’s arm over his front so they’re spooning naked, except Baekhyun's still got his jersey on. They're both still sweaty, and it should be gross, but it's not, mainly because Yukhei's feeling very distracted by the sight of Baekhyun, in that fucking jersey. There’s something about seeing his last name, displayed so prominently across Baekhyun’s back, that’s making him a little bit insane, not even in a weird possessive way, just in a very Yukhei horny way. 

“So. How would you rate this entire experience?” he asks after a few minutes, interrupting his own weird feral train of thought. 

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully and pushes at Yukhei until he pulls out, then takes off Yukhei’s jersey and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Yukhei watches it go sadly. He was hoping Baekhyun would keep that on just a little longer. 

“The meeting your parents? 7.5 out of 10. The sex? Solid 9 out of 10.” Baekhyun nods once he’s settled back into Yukhei’s arms. “A strong performance.” 

Yukhei snorts and pushes at his shoulder. “I was right, though. My parents love you. Everyone loves you. Why were you even worried?”

Baekhyun mumbles something, unintelligible, and presses his face into Yukhei’s chest.

“What?” Yukhei pushes him back until he’s facing up again. “Didn’t hear that.”

“I said,” Baekhyun mumbles again, louder this time. “They’re your parents. It really matters to me that they’d like me, because I like you a lot. Obviously. Idiot. Now let me sleep.”

“Fine,” Yukhei laughs, and tugs the sheets over their bodies even though he knows he’s going to have to get up early to do some impromptu laundry for their clothes and his bedding. 

“You ever think about hooking up with a cheerleader?” Baekhyun asks a couple minutes later, suddenly, just as Yukhei’s about to fall asleep.

Yukhei blinks at him, confused. “Just because I was on the football team? Not really. I thought we established that I was too busy being confused in high school to think about hooking up with much of anything or anyone.”

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully. “Cool. Just asking.”

It’s weird, but Baekhyun’s always weird, so Yukhei doesn’t question it. 

(_ Two days later, after they’ve gone back to college and Yukhei’s parents had seen Baekhyun off and made him promise to come back home with Yukhei sometime soon, Yukhei comes home from class to see Baekhyun lounging on their couch, casually, reading The Wall Street Journal, which is normal. He does that every day. Except today, he’s wearing a cheerleader costume. _

_ Baekhyun looks up when he enters, and throws the newspaper to the floor. “Oh thank god,” he says, and rises up, and Yukhei chokes when it becomes very evident Baekhyun’s not wearing any fucking underwear underneath the costume skirt. _

_ “How did you— where did you— why—” he stutters out, feeling a weird sense of deja vu. His backpack slips off his shoulder and falls to the ground. _

_ “Amazon Prime, baby,” Baekhyun tosses his old jersey back at him, freshly laundered. Yukhei hadn’t even realized Baekhyun brought this home with them. “Free two-day shipping. Jeff Bezos is a capitalist monster, but their student discount is fucking great. Don’t pretend you’re not into it either, I can see your boner all the way from across the room. Now put that on and come dick me down, we only have 37 minutes according to the schedule.” _

_ Yukhei sighs, and pulls the jersey on over his shirt. He’ll probably have to start accumulating favors if he wants Baekhyun to come home with him for Christmas, too. _)

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun's right!! the pilgrims were murderers!! happy american thanksgiving everyone!!
> 
> yes i am still writing baekhei even though we won't see them together until february!!
> 
> also for people following frat au (love talk series) i promise it's in the works, but i'm a college student so finals over porn u know? also i'm just not sure if i want to upload it one by one in two parts or all at once in one part so if you have a strong opinion one way or another pls let me know hehe


End file.
